Lois Lane
Lois Lane was an investigative journalist and senior writer for the Daily Planet best known for her publishing on the alien hero Superman. Biography Discovery of a hero Lois was sent by her editor, Perry White, to cover the story of the US Military's secret activities on Ellesmere Island in Canada. Arriving and having her bags carried by Clark Kent who was temporarily working for Arctic Cargo, she was not greeted well by the military who try to keep their reasons for being there a secret. Lois gets them to show her what they have found and at night she sneaks out to take pictures and notices Clark sneaking around. Following him down a long straight tunnel in the mountain, she finds an extraterrestrial ship buried under the ice. In awe, Lois enters to see a floating robot which, when she tries to take a picture of it, attacks her with a mechanical whip, sending Lois flying 20 feet and severely wounding her. Clark, hearing her, and comes to Lois's rescue, crushing the robot with his bare hands, before cauterizing her wound with his Heat Vision, making her bellow in pain. The mysterious man then leaves an unconscious Lois in a safe place, before piloting the huge ship away. ]] Returning to Metropolis and the Daily Planet to write up her story on the immensely powerful mystery man and the alien ship rising from under the ice, her story is rejected by Perry for being too unbelievable and possibly inspired from Lois hallucinating. Undeterred and realizing that this story needs to be told, Lois promptly leaks her story to Glen Woodburn, an internet blogger. ]] Shortly thereafter, Lois begins to investigate the super-powered being by tracing back his recent saves and past jobs, trying to get information on him. She goes to the Canadian highway bar he worked at, and also gets in touch with the crab boat fisherman he used to work with. ]]Lois eventually gets his name "Clark Kent", and tracks him down to Smallville, Kansas where she meets with a source: Pete Ross, who was a classmate of Clark's at school. Pete tells her about Clark saving both him and the school bus with his incredible powers twenty years ago. Lois arrives at the Kent Farm and is greeted by Martha Kent, who isn't pleased to see a reporter, and sends her away. Lois then promptly goes to the local cemetery, where Clark's adopted father is buried, when Clark arrives and tells her the story of how Jonathan Kent had died sixteen years ago, protecting Clark's secret, believing the world wasn't yet ready, which is why he still hides his abilities, leaving Lois understandable and pensive. After returning to Metropolis, Lois is determined to drop the story and is called into Perry's office after the blogger posts it all over the Internet. Perry tells Lois that the publishers wish to sue her, and that she is given 2 weeks leave without pay as a result, to which she promptly agrees. Arrival of General Zod A worldwide message sent to every electronic device on the planet sent by General Zod confirms the existence of Alien life. When the blogger she leaked her original story to goes on a talk show, the FBI arrive at her apartment and take her to Peterson Air Force Base. ]] Kal-El arrives at the base preparing to surrender himself if Lois was freed. Lois was put in a room with Kal-El asking why he let them handcuff him, he replies so that it makes them feel in control before asking what the S on his chest stood for, suggesting the name Superman before being cut off. After a meeting is arranged for the handing over of Kal-El where Zod's second in command Faora-Ul arrives to pick him up, she also requests that Lois come along whom Clark slips his Command Key too. Aboard, Faora puts a visor on Lois so that she can withstand the atmosphere on the ship taken to Black Zero, Zod's flagship. ]] Lois is put into a holding cell while Clark is taken by Zod's men and strapped down and subjected to mental probing. Lois finds a port for the Command Key and inserts it revealing a projection of Jor-El who is able to control Black Zero and change the atmosphere to allow Clark's powers to return before Jor-El informs Lois of how to destroy Zod's ship. Jor-El then guides Lois through the ship avoiding capture and into the safety of an escape pod. She launches the pod and rockets to Earth with no controls. Clark who had escaped flies after her and pulls her from the pod right before it hits the ground. He lands them gently and have a tender moment before he hears Zod threatening his mother and he zooms off leaving her in a cornfield. After Clark and the military battle Zod and his forces in downtown Smallville forcing them back to their ship, Lois reveals the plan Jor-El told her. Along with Col. Hardy they put Kal-El's Spaceship in a C-17 and head for Metropolis where Zod had launched his Black Zero ship upon the city. , right before his duel with General Zod]] On their way to use the Phantom Drive from the ship against Black Zero, Faora jumps on board and dispatches the crew before throwing Lois out of the plane as well. As she begins falling to the ground, Clark arrives and captures her as Hardy flies the plane directly into Black Zero creating a singularity as Jor-El told her which sucked everything inward. Clark managed to fly away from it and land Lois next to Perry, Steve Lombard and Jenny where she on impulse kissed him which he returned. Zod emerges from the wreckage of Metropolis and attacks Clark. Lois, Perry, Lombard and Jenny make their way across the wreckage of Metropolis as Superman battles Zod as debris from space falls into Metropolis. Lois follows it and saw the two crash land in Metropolis Central Station. Arriving inside, she found Clark in emotional agony at having snapped Zod's neck killing him to stop his madness. Lois ran over and consoled a troubled Clark. After the Battle of Metropolis, Lois goes back to work at the Daily Planet when Clark arrives on his first day wearing glasses to hide his identity as the alien hero that was dubbed 'Superman' where Lois, who instantly recognized him regardless, greets him. Continued Reporting Mystery Bullet Lois managed to scoop an interview with Nairomi terrorist General Amajagh, who was leading one side of a military in a civil war in the African country. She arrived to meet her photographer, but was greeted by James Olsen who said her normal photographer had trouble at the border. The two were greeted by Amajagh's fixers and hooded and taken to his camp. Lois began interviewing Amajagh who said he did not know the reporter was a lady. Anatoli Knyazev who was hired to protect Amajagh, discovered a CIA tracker in Olsen's camera, who was revealed to be an undercover agent. Amajagh shot Olsen dead and took Lois captive. He began questioning her but was soon interrupted by gunfire. Suddenly, Superman crashed through the ceiling and took out Amajagh before he could shoot Lois. A CIA team who was working with Olsen soon arrived to discover burned dead bodies everywhere as Lois retrieves her notebook. Lois returned home to her apartment and discovered in her book is a bullet, which looks like nothing she's ever seen before. As Clark returns home to the apartment, she hides the bullet in her wash bag. She tells Clark that the government held hearings about what happened in Nairomi, with Kahini Ziri blaming Superman for killing Amajagh's men. Clark says he didn't kill the men and doesn't care what they think and that all he was concerned with was saving Lois. Lois says she doesn't think it is possible to love Clark and him still be Superman. Clark reassures her and jumps in the bath tub with her and both start to have sex. At work the next day, Lois is at her desk as the Crime Lab phones her. On Metropolis News 8 they are reporting about Wallace Keefe who was arrested for defacing the Superman Statue in Heroes Park. Lois then looks to a disappointed Clark. Lois goes to S.T.A.R. Labs' Metropolis lab where she is having the bullet analysed. Jenet Klyburn her contact is looking over the bullet, who tells Lois that the metal is nothing she has ever seen before. Lois returns to the Daily Planet late for the meeting with Perry. She tells Perry that the bullet is experimental and that she is chasing the story of who is supplying experimental military arms to terrorists in Africa, and asks for a plane to Washington D.C.. Lois travels to D.C. and tracks down Secretary of State Calvin Swanwick and ambushes him in the men's bathroom. She asks him about the bullet but he shrugs her off for getting himself in danger in the first place. Exposing Lex Luthor She arranges another meeting with Swanwick that night where she gives him the bullet to find out what really happened, telling him that she regrets the incident in Nairomi. He meets back up with her the next day by the river and reveals to her that the bullet is developed by LexCorp Industries and that Amajagh's men were killed to make it look like Superman killed them. Lois realizes that Lex tried to frame Superman, knowing that he would come to rescue her. She then races to the United States Capitol where they are holding a hearing regarding the Nairomi incident and also the Battle of Metropolis from 2013. She arrives to see Superman arrive to face the US Government. As she waits outside with the crowds, a bomb explodes from inside the Capitol building. Emergency rescue teams soon arrive as Superman is helping the injured from the building. He then looks around at all the death and destruction and notices Lois before flying away. Lois returns to her hotel room trying to contact Clark who doesn't answer his phone. She then sees Superman on her balcony and goes to him. He tells her that he didn't see the bomb because he was distracted by the world turning against him, and that he doesn't believe being Superman is possible anymore. He tells Lois that he has lost faith in humanity and that Earth isn't his world, before flying away. Lois returns to Metropolis and gets in touch with a contact in the Metropolis Police Department, who allows her to quickly look at Wallace Keefe's apartment, who was revealed to have been the bomb in the Superman hearing. She returns to S.T.A.R. Labs and gets Jenet to analyze a bit of Keefe's wheelchair which contained the bomb. Jenet reveals that the wheelchair was lined with lead, specifically so that Superman couldn't see through it with his X-Ray Vision. Realizing that everything that was happening was Lex Luthor trying to discredit Superman, she heads back to the Daily Planet to expose Luthor. On her way, she passes Anatoli Knyazev who she thinks she recognizes, as he kidnaps her. He takes her in a chopper to meet Lex on the helipad of LexCorp Tower. Lex reveals that he knows Lois has been investigating him and reveals his hatred of Superman. He then tells Lois that the fastest way to get to Superman was through Lois, and pushes her off the helipad to her death. As predicted, Superman returns from his exile and catches Lois, placing her safely on the ground before flying back up to confront Lex. Lois hails a taxi down as Superman returns, telling Lois that Batman has to die, and that men don't stay good forever. She returns to the Daily Planet and asks Perry to get her a helicopter to Gotham City. Perry orders the helicopter to the roof and Lois instructs the pilot to follow the Bat-Signal shining in the sky as her destination. As she flies over the bay, the Bat-Signal disappears and she arrives to find Batman in his Mech Batsuit standing over a defeated Superman with a Kryptonite Spear ready to kill Superman. An angry and confused Batman begins asking Superman why he is telling him to save Martha as Lois jumps in between the two heroes to tell him that Martha is Superman's mothers name. Batman, realizing that Superman is just as human as he is, throws the spear away and helps Superman to his feet. Superman reveals that Lex has kidnapped his mother and given her 1 hour to live in exchange for Batman's head. Lois tells Superman that the Scout Ship is sucking power from the city. Superman heads for the Scout Ship as Batman heads off to save Martha. Lois watches as they both leave before throwing the Kryptonite Spear down a flooded stairwell. As she makes her way out, she sees Superman battling Doomsday, and realizes that the Kryptonite Spear could kill it. She returns to the flooded stairwell and swims down to get it, but Doomsday's energy release knocks down the building and traps her escape from the water. She begins banging on the concrete, hoping Superman hears her as her breath begins to fade. Superman hears her and arrives and saves her before jumping down for the Spear himself. As he gets near the surface, the Kryptonite overwhelms him and Lois has to pull him up and throws the Spear a distance away. Superman looks up to see Doomsday knocking Wonder Woman back and tells Lois that she is his world before flying away and grabbing the Spear and stabbing Doomsday in the chest. Doomsday returns the favor with his freshly grown spike on his arm and the two Kryptonian's die. Lois runs over as Batman lowers Superman's body to Wonder Woman who rests it on the ground. Lois cradles Superman's body crying as Batman and Wonder Woman watch on. She then finally writes her story exposing Luthor for the criminal mastermind behind framing Superman for the Nairomi incident and the deaths of Kahini Ziri and everybody in the Capitol Bombing. Lex is then sent to a Supermax Prison. A funeral service is held at the Kent Farm and Smallville Cemetery for Clark, with Perry, Jenny, Pete Ross, Lana Lang and others attending. Lois is laid in Clark's old room staring at the ceiling as Martha arrives in and gives her an engagement ring that Clark was planning on giving to her. Lois puts the ring on and leads the funeral procession with Martha at the front. Father Daniel Leone conducts the service and everybody leaves, leaving Lois over the grave as she drops dirt on Clark's coffin before leaving. Appearance Lois is a beautiful woman of average height, and of an average build. She has blue eyes and very light brown, nearly strawberry blonde hair. Lois is mostly seen wearing smart office-wear, consisting of skirts, a shirt and waistcoat. While out on investigative reporting however, Lois wears more casual clothing. Personality Lois is a resolute, tough and persistent reporter who always seeks the ultimate scoop and story. When putting aside her job description however, Lois is shown to be a compassionate and fair and after her first meeting with Kal-El, smitten with the selfless heroics as well as the childhood pain he had endured all his life and decided to drop what could have been the biggest story in human history for him. Appearances *Man of Steel: Friends and Foes *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' Trivia * In the comics, television and films Lois is usually portrayed as a brunette, while Lana Lang is a redhead. In Man of Steel, they switch hair tones as Lana is a brunette while Lois is a redhead. *Emily Blunt and Anne Hathaway were the favorites for the role, while Olivia Wilde, Jessica Biel and Mila Kunis were linked. Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, directed by Man of Steel producer and writer Christopher Nolan. *Amy Adams also auditioned for the role of Lois Lane in Superman Returns, which went to Kate Bosworth. *Amy Adams previously guest starred in Smallville and is one of several actors featured in both that series and Man of Steel. *Amy Adams read opposite potential Batman actors during the casting process for Batman Begins, directed by Man of Steel producer Christopher Nolan. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Reporters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Batman Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters